<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't give in by 0xxxrat_eating_candyxxx0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830978">Don't give in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xxxrat_eating_candyxxx0/pseuds/0xxxrat_eating_candyxxx0'>0xxxrat_eating_candyxxx0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The summer of 83 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, Denial of Feelings, Kinda fluff, M/M, Mike just doesn't want to admit hes falling for his friend, There is mentions of drug use and alcohol abuse, Uh small part of my summer of 83' series, hand holding, homophobia to cover up his homo, idk how to tag this, not too much happens but stuff happens, nothing too bad though, the whole series is basically gonna be a slowburn, theyre both like 17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xxxrat_eating_candyxxx0/pseuds/0xxxrat_eating_candyxxx0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael decided to go to the carnival with his friends, but he would've never had expected to get stuck on a ride and be hit with unwanted feelings that night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Afton &amp; Jeremy Fitzgerald, Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The summer of 83 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't give in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think we’re stuck” Jeremy spoke as he peered down at the ground under him. </p><p>Mike had never been on a Ferris wheel before. And when Jeremy had heard that, he knew he had to drag Michael onto one. Little did Jeremy know the reason he never went on one in the first place is because of Mike’s secret fear of heights. It was either the Ferris wheel or roller coaster. Just looking at the huge drop on that coaster alone made Mike’s stomach feel sick. So he went with the first option. And it’ll be quick. Can’t be so bad, right?<br/>
Well he probably would've gone on the coaster if he knew he was gonna be stuck at the very top of the Ferris wheel and would remain there until help arrived which would not be until an hour later.</p><p>Michael wouldn’t dare join Jeremy in looking down. He knew if he did, everything he ate that day would come out of him all at once. It doesn’t help that Mike was buzzed out of his mind and felt like the world was spinning. Not a great idea to drink several cheap beers from the closest convenience store and get high before coming to the carnival. </p><p>Jeremy is completely sober. Jeremy never did anything bad. He was always the one to watch after the group. The person he looked over the most though was Michael. Michael always was getting himself into some kind of trouble. And Jeremy always had to be there to get him out of it.<br/>
He had to be good though. His dad would kill him if he smelt anything on him and he had to keep a good reputation to stay on the football team and get into a good college.</p><p>“Do you think Dale and Fritz would wait for us?” Jeremy looked back up at Mike.</p><p>“No. They will probably go back to the hotel room and get more fucked up. Remember when they left us at Dale’s uncle’s lake house because we had homework we still needed to get done and we had to explain to his uncle why some random teenagers were in his house, when Dale thought he would be out of state for the week?” Michael replied, bitter at the memory.</p><p>“Oh yeah…” Jeremy remembered. Kind of hard to forget the feeling of having to explain yourself while staring into the barrel of a shotgun.</p><p>They both sat in silence.<br/>
Michael noticed his vision was starting to clear up a tad bit. The weed must be wearing off. He could now start seeing how beautiful the view of the theme park at night truly was from this high up. Although it was nice; that still didn’t make the nausea and fear in his throat settle.<br/>
He felt a chill down his back and quickly wrapped his arms around himself.<br/>
That’s when Mike realized how much he regrets not bringing a jacket. He should’ve listened to Jeremy when he told him to bring one. But of course he didn’t listen because he’s stubborn like that.<br/>
The only part of his body that is warm was his leg that was pressed against Jeremy’s. Jeremy’s legs took up basically all the legroom being he is quite tall (we’re talking 6’3). He would be complaining right now if it wasn’t for Jeremy’s body heat that made up for it.<br/>
Mike hates this. He didn’t want to be stuck up here.<br/>
Michael’s mind started wandering. Trying to distract himself with anything but the 98 foot drop under him. His mind chose to focus on the man seated besides him. He wondered how he felt about the situation. Mike knew he could just ask him but he isn’t one to start conversations nor is he good at keeping one.<br/>
Michael glanced over at the boy’s face.<br/>
Jeremy looked unfazed with the situation besides looking tired. His elbow rested at the edge of the cart and his hand cradled his jaw. His other hand rested next to him and his Bonnie mask placed on his lap. Mike noticed how the blue and pink carnival lights showed against Jeremy’s dark skin and how they appeared in some of the highlights of his curly, dark hair. Although Mike already subconsciously knew it, he never truly took into consideration how attractive Jeremy actually was. How is this boy still single?<br/>
As if Jeremy somehow knew Michael was thinking about him, he looked over at him.<br/>
Mike could feel his face grow hot, embarrassed to be caught staring at his best friend. Good thing that the mask he was still wearing covered his pink face.<br/>
But Jeremy just smiled at him. God that smile. It was so contagious and always gave Michael this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.<br/>
Jeremy had an attractive smile. Like one of those movie star smiles. His teeth were perfect, with the help of braces from previous years of course. He didn’t have perfect skin though. But the acne that scattered his face didn’t take away from his attractiveness.<br/>
Mike averted his eyes away from Jeremy and unwrapped his arms. He placed his hand onto the seat and gripped the edge of it. Just to feel secure in some way. </p><p>“God what is wrong with me…” Mike thought to himself. He always found himself staring at his friend but never knew why. His eyes just always seemed to manage to make their way to his face.<br/>
Mike looked down at his hand. He could see how close his hand was to Jeremy’s. If he moved his finger a little bit closer, they would be touching. He wondered how warm Jeremy’s hands were...<br/>
He quickly caught himself in the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind.<br/>
Why was he thinking like this? Maybe it’s the alcohol in his system or the weed running through his veins that’s making him act so weird. Yes, that has to be it.<br/>
But deep down Michael knew this isn’t a one time thing. Mike had always wondered things about Jeremy that he knew he shouldn’t even consider. He would press those intrusive thoughts into the back of his mind too.<br/>
What if he just moved his hand a bit? See what would happen?<br/>
Before he could even process himself doing it, he moved his finger a bit. It grazed Jeremy’s finger and he could feel Jeremy flinch but quickly relax. Now their hands were touching.<br/>
Mike felt that weird feeling in his stomach again. His face grew warmer.<br/>
What is he doing?<br/>
Michael couldn’t even look at Jeremy. He starred in the complete opposite direction of him and tried his best to ignore the contact and the weird feeling he was feeling in his stomach.<br/>
That was, until he felt a sudden wave of warmth come over his hand.<br/>
Jeremy was holding his hand.<br/>
Another, more intense wave of that strange feeling came over him once again.<br/>
He didn’t move his hand away.<br/>
Jeremy’s hand was warm, very warm. And felt way bigger than Mike’s. Mike felt like he was gonna pass out. </p><p>“This isn’t normal. I shouldn’t let this happen. I should be disgusted. But it feels good. It shouldn’t but it does.”</p><p>Right now he would normally quickly swipe his hand out of Jeremy’s grasp. Then punch him in the jaw and proceed to call him many of homophobic slurs. But right now, there was something in him that was holding him back from doing that but he didn’t know what it was.<br/>
Michael was always making fun of kids who were rumored to be gay. He would call them many slurs around his friends. Then find the kids after school and jump them.<br/>
They are freaks. They are disgusting. So why now is Michael acting like one?<br/>
He could feel anger bubbling in his chest. He doesn’t wanna be one of them. He doesn’t want to be a freak. He isn’t a freak! He should just give Jeremy a nice fist to the jaw right now!<br/>
But then all of that was quickly erased from his mind when he felt Jeremy rub his thumb against Mike’s palm. Mike’s heart leaped in his chest and felt like he was gonna melt. All the anger seemed to have left his body.<br/>
God he couldn’t even remember the last time someone held his hand.<br/>
Mike glanced up at Jeremy.<br/>
Jeremy was staring off to the side and had a grin on his face. </p><p>“He looks adorable. No, that’s weird to say about your friend!” </p><p>And like that; the anger from before had completely appeared again. “This is too much. I should let go. This isn’t natural. Nothing about this is natural. This is all wrong. I should pull away. I’m supposed to be holding hands and feeling this way with a girl. Not Jeremy!”<br/>
Mike had enough of messing around. He decided on doing what he thought of doing before.<br/>
Before Mike could even pull away his hand though, the Ferris wheel started moving again. And he felt Jeremy quickly remove his hand from Mike’s. His hand felt cold once again.</p><p>When they got off: the operator apologized profusely. Jeremy reassured her that all was fine. Then he thanked the men who helped get the ride back to moving.<br/>
Michael remained silent behind him. </p><p>They both walked back to the hotel in silence without mentioning the moment they shared on the ferris wheel. And as expected, when they got home; there was Dale and Fritz: completely passed out on the couch surrounded by many empty bottles and burned joints.<br/>
Mike decided it was his time to pass out too.</p><p>“I think I should head to bed now.” Mike announced.</p><p>“Yeah, I should probably too.” Jeremy yawned.</p><p>Michael turned away from the scene of his passed out friends and made his way to his bedroom. But not without receiving a sleepy smile and wave goodnight from Jeremy.</p><p>“God that smile.” Mike could feel his face heat up again. He pressed his nails into the palm of his hand as a punishment for his dumb reaction. </p><p> Mike couldn’t sleep most of that night. The thought about the moment they both shared on the Ferris wheel kept him up. He replayed it over and over again in his mind.</p><p>Jeremy’s dumb smile…<br/>
The way Jeremy’s hand felt in his and how warm it was…<br/>
How Jeremy looked in the lighting of the carnival…<br/>
Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy....</p><p>God why must it be Jeremy!</p><p>Mike tossed and turned in bed. He tried to do anything but think about Jeremy. He wondered if Jeremy was up; thinking about the moment too. Or maybe he was trying hard to forget about it. That’s what Michael should do. Forget about it. It was a stupid mistake that he let happen while fucked up and he’ll forget about it in the morning anyway.<br/>
His eyes felt heavy so he let sleep take over.</p><p>“Forget about it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic I made in a while so please go easy on me. Hope it's not too bad and ya'll enjoyed it! This is a small part of a series I'm planning on making.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>